As shoppers go from one chancing room or trying-on cubicle of a shop to another, they have little way of remembering what they looked like in the clothes that they tried on in the first shop. Further, a shopper may try a first article of clothing in a first shop (for example a shirt or trousers), and another one in a second shop (for example a jacket), and may want matching these clothes.
There is a technical problem in giving the possibility for a shopper to compare or match some clothes that he tries in a current shop with respect to other clothes that he tried in a former one.
There is another technical problem in selecting, among an important number of pictures taken in a trying-on cubicle and representing the same shopper, some pictures to be compared with clothes of the same type tried by the shopper in another shop or to allow the shopper to match different types of clothes tried in different shops. Indeed, when trying clothes in a shop, a shopper usually wears several clothes and only some of these are to be compared with other clothes tried in another shop.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a changing or trying-on cubicle or room giving a shopper the possibility to see what he looked like when trying on a former article of clothing and/or to compare or match at least one article of clothing he wore in a former shop.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an automatic selection of pictures in which a shopper wears the same kind of clothes.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a trying-on room or cubicle adapted to communicate with at least a central system in order to give to a shopper the possibility of comparing clothes of different shops.